knock on wood
by blue rain rhapsody
Summary: They said they wouldn't jinx it. Annabeth and Percy accidentally stumble upon Leo while visiting a motel and catch up on the times. Post - war. Oneshot.


_title: _knock on wood

_summary_: they said they wouldn't jinx it. annabeth and percy accidentally stumble upon leo while visiting a motel and catch up on the times.

_rating_: T (i swear twice bleh)

_mentioned pairing_: percy/annabeth

_a/n-_ aloha it's been a while since i posted anything and it's like 10 pm here and im watching wreck it ralph (again) and this kinda popped into my head from a post on tumblr by i-touched-his-mango where leo meets up with percy & annabeth a couple years later and _hot daamn mama boy is smokin'._  
also i apologize for this informal author note i managed to break my shiftkey in the process of uploading so yeah or im just too lazy to capitalize anything (you'll never know)  
beware i have loads of lowercase style fanfiction coming up and yeah that's about it...house of hades cover (screams)  
so yeah enjoy or not i don't really care. back to watching my favorite movie

* * *

**_knock on wood_**

* * *

_"Keep in touch," Percy promised him. "Come on, Valdez, you gotta meet up at some point._

_Annabeth could see Leo shrug half-heartedly from the top of the dragon's head. "We'll see. Maybe I'll die before that."_

_"Woah, No," Annabeth tapped on the wooden surface of the base of Thalia's tree. "Knock on wood. Don't jinx it, Valdez."_

_Leo laughed. "Cross my heart then, I'll call you guys in a year or two. I got my own life to live." He did the action over his chest with the cocky smirk still faintly flickering._

_"Stay safe," Percy raised his hand in a final farewell. "I have a feeling we'll run into each other again."_

* * *

Annabeth heard Percy's surprised shout from the opposite room. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Percy, please don't break the hotel."

"The sink is broken!" Percy announced, walking into the room holding the top of a sink faucet. "As well as the television, the phone, and this entire flipping hotel." His shoulders slumped. "Can we find another hotel please?"

"Quit whining you baby," Annabeth responded. "We've slept behind dumpsters, in monster infested pits, a crappy hotel isn't going to kill you."

Percy sighed and flipped on the light switch in the room. The light sparked and exploded, upsetting a few more curses and bringing on a new fit from the other.

Annabeth chuckled quietly behind her laptop. He could be such the Seaweed Brain sometimes- no, actually, all the time.

"I'm going to get coffee," Percy announced, grabbing his coat off the rack and shrugging it on. "You be careful."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, three months pregnant and I'm suddenly in danger. Get me a nice espresso, too."

"Piper suggested herbal tea," Percy opened the door.

"Screw Piper, get me some coffee!"

She heard his laugh from outside the door.

A little while later he knocked and came back in with a tray of coffee. She got up from her work on the laptop to get a cup, and Percy plopped down in one of the crappy chairs in the kitchen.

"Uh uh uh," he slapped her hand away when she reached for his coffee. "You get tea, baby lady."

"Baby lady," Annabeth repeated, her eyes flashing murderously. "That's a new one."

Percy realized how far he had tread into dangerous waters, and quickly backpedaled. "Uh-"

"Perseus Jackson-"

"You look pretty today?" Percy offered weakly.

The doorbell rang from outside the door. "Saved by the bell," Annabeth muttered. "Lucky day, you idiot."

"I called the hotel services," Percy recalled. "So you would have a more comfortable stay."

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth grumbled as she went around the wall and opened the door. Percy followed behind her with a cup of coffee in his hands and slowly draining the cup.

Annabeth unlocked the latch and popped open the door. "Hotel services?"

"Yep," a shorter looking guy with his head bent and looking down at a list. Annabeth noticed the large toolbelt around his waist which struck her familiar. She frowned, as the serviceman picked up his head. "Err..." he frowned at her too, as if trying to decide if he'd seen her before. "Heard you needed something fixed?"

Percy spat out his coffee behind her. Annabeth's jaw dropped and she shrieked - "Leo!?"

* * *

"What are you doing working at a crappy motel?" Percy asked, after running out to get more coffee (victoriously, she finally got a cup of vanilla cafe) and having a long needed conversation with their old friend.

Leo ran his fingers through his hair. He'd aged a lot in the few years he'd hid from the demigod world. Annabeth noted the five o'clock shadow over his face which probably meant he hadn't shaved recently.

"Trying to lay low," Leo shrugged. "No major activity in the area, but still, I keep moving from town to town every couple months. Can't shake the feeling something's after me."

"Don't be a paranoid little shit," Percy ordered. "Trust me, we got full Olympus protection. If anything comes after us, even Zeus himself would hop down here and smite it for us. Probably Hera's job now though, she's the one that granted it to us."

"Yeah yeah," Leo waved his hands and tapped his fingers nervously against his legs. "Well, thanks for the coffee, guys, but I have a job right now."

"Come back tonight," Percy offered. "Hopefully the tv will be fixed."

Leo smirked. "What do you mean, 'hopefully?' There ain't nothing wrong with it, you just didn't hit the right button on the remote."

Percy cursed. "I forgot _just_ how much of a smart ass you are."

"Tough balls, coming from you." Leo picked up the coffee. "Nice seeing you guys." He saluted them and walked out.

Annabeth turned the coffee cup over in her hands a few times. "That was interesting."

"I know," Percy said excitedly. "Leo got hot!"

She slapped his arm. "That is _so_ not what I meant!"

"Me and Piper can finally set him up with someone and get him hitched!" Percy proclaimed. "Oh happy day!"

"Knock on wood," Annabeth tapped the table. "Don't jinx it."


End file.
